


OH MAN!!!!!!!!! OH MOTHER FUCKIN SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by orphan_account



Series: the brony yukio saga [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Crack, brony!yukio, demon!yukio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio can't brush his teeth and this is a really bad problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OH MAN!!!!!!!!! OH MOTHER FUCKIN SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukio felt like he was willing to have let Rin die in this moment. He didn't think this through, and he sorely regretted it. Would he now have to go for the rest of his life with horrid dental hygiene?

For he could not brush his new pointy-ass teeth, not with a normal toothbrush at least. His beloved My Little Pony toothbrush was now sliced neatly in half by his ridiculous teeth. Yukio dropped down to the floor, emitting a dry sob.

Just then, Rin opened the door to the bathroom without knocking, because he's a fucking asshole. Seeing his brother sobbing on the floor, he raised an eyebrow.

"My My Little Pony toothbrush!" Yukio hiccuped, tears now running freely down his face. He indicated the two halves of the toothbrush, lying still on the counter.

"You're a brony??!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!?!?????" Rin shouted, so that the entire city heard. The outburst sent a cloud of horrible breath towards Yukio, and revealed Rin's orange teeth. Yukio began coughing.

"Am I supposed to go without brushing my teeth from now on?" Yukio asked between coughs and sobs.

"Haven't found a sturdy enough toothbrush, so yeah," Rin said sadly. "I tried steel once, but even that wasn't tough enough."

"You really need to lay off the milk...." Yukio remarked.

"My teeth are already orange so yolo" Rin swaggered. "Anyways, I don't take advice from bronies."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Author's Note:**

> u kno i signed up for ao3 to post srs cool fics but all im doing is writing crackfics


End file.
